Power take-up reels, which permit an electrical cord to be drawn out and re-wound on a spring-operated spool, are utilized at industrial and construction sites for the purpose of enabling the power cord to be drawn out to the desired location where temporary electrical current is needed. The reel is commonly mounted on a ceiling or a wall adjacent the power source, and the power cord may be drawn from the reel to various locations. The mounting of such reel take-up mechanisms, however, often presents certain problems. Mounting brackets or hangers for supporting the reel on the wall frequently cannot be used for mounting the reel on the ceiling, since the reel is then not supported in a manner which facilitates the easy drawing out and re-winding of the power cord.
Likewise, wall mounting brackets, when used to mount the reel on a ceiling, often do not support the reel in the desired orientation for the easy take-out and return of the power cord. Moreover, when the power cord is drawn out to different locations around the industrial or construction site from a common mounting, the cord can become twisted about the mounting from which the reel is supported, thus affecting the usefulness of the rewinding mechanism and raising safety issues.